Law is not perfect
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Instead of recruiting Ant-Man, Clint Barton picked up Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil. Matt was not exactly pleased to be dragged into this mess. AU to Captain America: Civil War. Post-S2 of Daredevil.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Set a couple of months after Daredevil Season 2. Not that I don't love Scott Lang/Ant-Man, but it didn't seem a fair fight 7 against 6. And yeah, this is an AU to CA:CW, so spoilers. I don't know if I want to write another chapter about the battle scene, but for now, this is a one-shot. Keep a look out for another AU one-shot in which Matt was recruited to Tony's side rather. P.S - I hope u enjoy this.

* * *

Matt was walking back to his hotel room, prepared to go back to New York. He only came on behalf of New York, as a spokesperson, particularly towards his views on superheroes and the collateral damage they caused. Till he heard two distinct heartbeats in his room, his shoulders tensed, pausing outside his room.

It wasn't a staff member that was cleaning his room, and one of them definitely had set of arrows and a bow. Definitely a heartbeat he would remember.

He wondered what was Clint Barton doing here? Barton knew Daredevil, but he doesn't know _Matt Murdock_. Matt had made sure to keep his separate life as much as possible with no connection. The only connection so far of Matt Murdock was as a representative on behalf of New York, associate to the Joint Counter Terrorism Center and an assistant D.A. The question was – Were they a threat towards him?

Only one way to find out. Taking a small risk, he opened the door and pretended to be any blind person who didn't notice someone was in the room.

Barton was leaning against the counter next to the fridge just by the hallway while the other one, a woman, was sitting at the end of his bed. Matt just walked past by them.

"So Murdock," Barton called casually as Matt pretended to be startled in surprise.

"Who's there?" He called, facing in Barton's direction.

"You know, I didn't think you'd come, but surprise."

His jaw tensed. "Do I know you?"

"Clint Barton, of course you know that."

"I don't. If you hadn't noticed, I'm blind," Matt gestured his face and the cane he was holding.

"Well, I've seen crazier stuff in my life." Barton shrugged, and then threw something in his direction. Matt was very careful not to react on reflex. Something crashed onto the floor besides him. A glass. "Oh come on, man."

"Look, I'm calling the cops if you don't—" Matt was about to reach his phone but he stopped. Like he _can't_. There was some kind of force surrounding his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a woman said. Oh. This must be Wanda.

"Look, I don't know what you are doing here but I—"

"Daredevil," Barton said. Matt raised his eyebrow.

"He's dead, last I recalled if you have seen the news. He died months ago."

"That's what the media said, but you only stopped. I gotta say Stark's AI was not effective. And you really do look like Charlie Cox."

Matt sighed, dropping the pretence. "What do you want from me?"

"Cap needs help, and you happen to be in the area."

"I don't do those stuff anymore, Barton." Matt said, shrugging the force that was holding his wrist. "I only came here as a representative about The Sokovia Accords?"

"You're with Stark?" Clint sounded surprise.

Matt paused for a moment, before he admittedly said, "The law is not perfect. While I do believe you need to be held accountable of your actions and observed, but I don't entirely trust the government at holding this kind of power."

"The law is not perfect, nobody is," Wanda spoke up. "And sometimes we have to take the law to our hands. It's time to face this with reality."

His jaw clenched.

"You've done a lot of damage. Innocents died by your hands."

"Is that why you stopped wearing the suit?" Barton asked.

Matt only looked at his direction, his fists clenching.

"You used to work outside the law. You helped people, saved them even."

"By beating them and putting them into coma?" He said, angrily. There was a hint of self-hatred in his tone, and Barton had definitely noticed it. "Maybe it's time to trust the law."

"You don't believe that. Look, I retired because my family needs me, but Cap calls and really needs help. Do you truly believe this crap of law? People are after the wrong man, horns. A man who was not responsible for those stuff. A man who had been held by HYDRA for _years_."

 _I know._ Matt had heard when all the systems failed. He had heard the man talking to James Barnes back, obviously there was something going on, and Barnes wasn't responsible for the bombs, but he didn't do anything about it. What could Matt Murdock do? He wasn't Daredevil, not anymore.

"Would you have agreed with Stark if you were still wearing the suit?"

 _No_. He wouldn't. He didn't trust his life in the hands of the government. He wore that mask for a reason. He would NOT give away his identity to them.

And then there's Captain Rogers. The least annoying of the Avengers, who Matt enjoyed having small talks.

And there was Tony Stark, who he had at least tolerate his company. But now, Stark seemed much more mature and agreed with the system and the government.

"So get off your ass," Barton said, now against the door. "

"So what now?" Matt sighed, knowing that he would regret this. "Who are we going against?"

"Stark, Natasha, and that War Machine," Barton said. Matt winced. He didn't really think he could go against them. He was very small compare to those superheroes.

"I don't have the suit."

"We actually got you a something. And a new billy club with special features."

 _Of course._

Matt followed Clint Barton behind with Wanda on the tow.

"So what do you do exactly?" Wanda asked.

 _Well, at least she wasn't asking about his blindness._

…

"Look who we brought."

Matt heard Clint say before he opened the door.

Matt stepped out of the van, using his cane and straightened his tie. They were in some kind of parking lot, he took note. And then he sensed Rogers', Barton's, Wanda's, Barnes' heartbeats and one unfamiliar heartbeat.

"I know you," Barnes said with recognition. Matt could sense he was frowning.

"Yeah, we met last year, took a bunk in my apartment," Matt nodded.

"Who's this?" the unfamiliar man said, confused. The three men were probably wondering why Barton would bring a blind man.

"This is Daredevil," Barton grinned, sounding almost proud.

"Daredevil?" Rogers sounded surprised while the two other men were startled. "I thought you died when you didn't answer our calls."

"Retired actually," Matt shrugged, a little self-conscious. He had made sure the Avengers weren't aware of his identity, and kept it that way. And had managed to avoid it when they all mistakenly thought him as an English actor. He held out his hand and shook Roger's hand. "Matt Murdock, assistant of the D.A."

Matt could sense some of them raised their eyebrows in surprise, probably from the thought of a former vigilante working with the law.

"I actually didn't plan to come back. Anyway, how did you know it was me?" He turned to Barton's direction.

"You looked like Charlie, and you were associated to Daredevil when you took down Fisk." Clint shrugged. "Luckily, you were in the area. Supporting Stark."

"I didn't say I was supporting him," Matt snapped. "I only came on behalf of New York City as a spokesperson."

"Well it's good to see you again, but are you sure about this?" Steve asked.

"I wouldn't be here Cap if I wasn't," Matt said, giving him the familiar Daredevil smirk that Steve recognized. "Besides, I owe you a favour for helping getting rid of those assholes in Hell's Kitchen."

"But you'll become a wanted man."

"I'm still wearing a mask and I was wanted long before this.

"We'll be working outside the law."

"I've been working outside the law, Cap." Matt shrugged, and then he nodded in Barnes' direction, "Your friend is not responsible in Vienna. Somebody is obviously behind this, the one who interrogated you back in the base? He said something to you, some kind of trigger word that made you go…mad?"

Barnes slowly nodded, his jaw clenched, but then pause when he realized he was talking to a blind person while Steve frowned deeper.

"Just one question – what's December 16 1991?"

Matt noticed Barnes and Roger's hearts spiked. Interesting.

"You know what, I don't need to know." He shook his head as both of the men relaxed.

"How did you-" the man started to ask.

"When I was blind, my other senses compensate. I can hear, smell, and feel much more than any average human. It's how I could hear the interrogation from floors down below when the systems went off."

"That's creepy, man."

Then they heard some sirens and cars approaching. Matt cocked his head, "They are evacuating the airport. I assume that's our exit point?"

"Alright, suit up." Rogers nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt cocked his head to the side, sensing two familiar heartbeats. The rest, he wasn't familiar with. Though he could have sworn one of them was actually _crawling_ to the walls. He could sense five heartbeats that were on Stark's team, or so he assumed. Cap had laid out the plan, and after Matt had told him that it was indeed a trap in the airport and have given him the numbers.

"I don't know if I could do this," he had said, his voice hesitant.

"You could back out," Rogers said. He understood Matt's wishes to keep his private life, and there was always a possibility that he would be exposed. There was no turning back, and if that happened, Matt would never have a normal life again. And besides, unlike the others, Matt wasn't really involved in this. He was just a street vigilante fighting crimes, and this was something big and beyond Matt. Nothing that the government really got into. He could drop out, and lived his normal life. He could go back to New York and sit behind his desk as an ADA.

He thought of Rogers. His views, and just how wrong this Accords may be…

But then he thought of the casualties. Foggy and Karen…

He shook his head, trying to push away his doubt.

At least Wilson gave him a heads up on who they could be facing. Matt needed to know who he was going against, and he knew better that he couldn't fight against them with his fist, particularly big guys like Iron Man and War Machine. He has much better chance dealing with Romanoff, though he wasn't sure the one who had a spandex and was crawling through walls could be. He hoped it wasn't who he thought he was. He had heard of this new vigilante in Queens when he was working with the D.A. But at least he informed Captain Rogers.

He hid behind the van and listened as the rest of Stark's team confronted Cap alone. Barnes and Wilson were on the other side, hoping to find a ride they could use while Barton and Wanda were on the other side handling long-range.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Stark called out.

Matt's eyebrows risen higher when he heard the one who had been crawling to the side of the building ran and webbed Roger's shield and cuffing his hands, and then did a flip with a turn before landing on a vehicle just next to where Matt was hiding, holding his shield now.

"Nice job, kid." Stark nodded.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just…just the new suit. Well, it's nothing, Stark. It's-It's perfect, thank you." The newcomer said, assuredly.

Wait, hold on…

 _A kid_?! From the heartbeat, he could tell this one was a teenager. Probably 15 years old, if he had to guess.

Jesus. Who the hell brought a _kid_ into this?

Matt had known before he agreed to Barton's request what could be in store for him and what it would end. It would be a war, and he would have to fight against guys like them. But he didn't expect to fight against a _kid_!

"Yeah, we don't really need to - start a conversation." Stark shook his head.

The kid beamed as he saluted, in Roger's direction Matt could assume. "Oh, Captain - big fan!" he said. "I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Stark had a long suffering sigh as the kid greeted everyone. "Good job everyone."

"You've been busy." Rogers remarked.

"And you've been a complete idiot," He snapped. "Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep…" Then he took a calm breath and Matt could tell that Stark was already under stress, like he was trying to hold it together. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

Matt couldn't help but bit his lip. Now doubt started to crept into his mind…

"You did that when you signed," Roger's voice brought him back to reality.

"Alright, I'm done." Stark glared. "You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us. We're squaded JSOC, guys, with no compunction about being impolite."

"We found it," Wilson's voice on the comms. said. "The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

Roger's raised his wrists, and an arrow came, slashing down the webs. "You're up." He smirked.

That was the signal Matt was waiting for. He backflip up onto the van, right behind the kid, and gave a kick to the side that sent him to the ground. And then he quickly spun through the air as he sent the shield back to Rogers, and landed right in front of Romanoff.

"Daredevil," she remarked with a twitch of her lips.

Of course she would recognize him by his moves even if he wasn't wearing his suit. His new suit was not even Daredevil, more of a black SHIELD suit with the cloth very durable and could even withstand bullets and knives, even if he was thrown across the room. But the most obvious connection to Daredevil wasn't only his signature move, but the black cloth that was covering half his face.

"Not Daredevil," Matt said before he gave a kick to her legs, she easily dodged and had her arms wrapped around his and gave him a twist, but before he went down he had his leg wrapped around her waist too, bringing her down with him.

He slowly got up and sent a punch in her way but once again, she quickly side stepped and send a kick to his chest and then quickly came running towards him in hope to wrap him around her thighs, but Matt had sensed what she was about to do, so he did a backflip away from her.

"Sorry about this," He grunted when she send a kick by his ribs, and he took a step back when she was going for a punch, and he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and brought her down with a flip, but not without her kicking him with her other leg by the face and she did a turn and Matt found himself receiving a kick to his jaw.

He hit her with his elbows and then turned behind her, twisted her arms and he sent a kick to her knees. She once again managed to evade his attacks as she twisted his wrist. Then she had climbed up to him and had her thighs wrapped around him and quickly turned down with a spin and now had her legs was wrapped around his chest, and with another turn that she was now under his arms and then she threw her entire weight of her body down and tossed him down to the ground face-first, landing on her feet.

Matt gritted his teeth while he could sense Romanoff had a smirk on her face.

"You're getting rusty," she remarked.

"Does the offer still stand?" Matt couldn't help but grin before he elbowed her behind and then he sent his leg swept under her, and it was now Natasha who had her breath knocked over.

He sent her a nod before heading to Roger's direction, but Natasha called him out.

"So who are you?"

"Nobody," Matt said quietly before jogging into Roger's direction, taking hold of his new weapon—a special featured kind of billy club mixed with a battle staves.

He twisted it, making it a grabbing hook before throwing it to T'Challa's, wrapping the wires around him and sending an electrocution. His opponent took hold of his stave before he pulled. Matt was then crashed into Roger, both thrown against the crates.

Rogers threw his shield, hitting T'Challa as Matt held out his palm, sensing the stave coming back to his hand. Both men slowly ran towards the location of a plane as their allies join with them.

"Come on!" Rogers called.

But Matt sensed another heartbeat in the sky, and it sounded much more…melodic. He had never heard anything like it before.

"Cap, we got-" He began but was stopped when some kind of blast hit the pavement.

Stark's team were right across them. Matt could sense Stark, War Machine, Natasha, Spider-man, T'Challa. The newcomer must be Vision.

"Captain Rogers," Vision called out. Matt sensed he was probably 30 feet in the air right in front of him. "I know you believe what you are doing is right. But, for the collective good, you must surrender now."

Matt stood between Rogers and Barton, and his hand itched towards his stave. Silence was between them, with waited anticipation. All their shoulders tensed.

"So Cap what do we do?" Wilson asked. Matt cocked to Roger's direction, waiting what he had to say.

"We fight," Rogers said, coming forward with a determined stride. Matt followed him together with their allies, and he could sense that Stark's team were already coming. His fists clenching in anticipation before he grabbed hold of his stave as he picked up the pace faster, and then he was splitting his stave into two.

"They are not stopping," the kid commented as they ran.

"Neither are we," That was all Matt heard before he was engaged once again with Natasha.

Round two.

This time, he was prepared using his heightened senses to predict her movement. He was fast and quick as he countered her even though she blocked with her elbows. They were both being defensive, but Natasha moved to offensive. He didn't falter as he moved his staves to her ribs and then to her knees.

"You're picking the wrong side," She grunted.

Doubt crept to his mind, but he didn't falter as he blocked her elbows, "Barnes is not responsible for it. He's an innocent man!" But there was a hint of doubt in his voice, uncertainty.

Then his staves were thrown to the ground, and she quickly had her leg struck to his midsection. He tumbled but manage to grab hold of her wrist before she strike, and then twisted and thrown her over his shoulder, and then he was flipping to the air before she struck him behind, and landed on his feet and held out his hand as his staves flew onto his palms.

Romanoff sent a kick towards the center of his chest, but Matt dodged and then he was spinning and striking her midsection with the staves (making sure of course not to injure her further), and then unexpectedly, her knee slammed into his jaw, and he quickly found himself lying on the ground. Before Natasha could say anything, she was blast to the side.

Wanda was shaking her head, "Ninjas…" she muttered before walking off. Matt quickly joined with her after he snatched his staves from the air, and Barton, who just finished dealing with the kid before the two found themselves dealing with War Machine and Vision.

The two men shared a silent communication, even though Matt can't see. And two were off engaged against another battle. Barton was holding off with Vision while Matt held against War Machine.

"So who are you supposed to be?" War Machine wondered as Matt dodged his punch.

"Nobody," Matt grunted before he flipped over his shoulders and slammed his staves to his head behind, sending electrocution to his system.

"Oh man," he muttered, before Matt founds himself blast to the chest and landed against the van.

It was a good thing the new suit was very durable, otherwise Matt may have a broken rib.

Then he was webbed to the van, and Matt was starting to be annoyed as he sensed the kid landing across him.

He slowly got up and could sense Stark closest to him, flying.

Matt twisted both of his staves into one, and did another turn before it had a tensile wire between them. He spun it around and threw it around Stark's ankle and then tied the end to the plane, nearly sending Stark down crashing, luckily it was only less than 30 feet.

"Oh what the fuck," Stark muttered. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Matt found his ankles webbed and then was dragged across the cement floor. Taking a hold of the webs and pulled it around, sending the kid across the plane, wincing at the thud sound.

"You shouldn't be here, kid." He called, raising his palm as his staves came to him.

The kid huffed, a little indignant. "Spider-man. And I am no way a kid. I could do this!"

Then his wrists were suddenly tied up by a web. Matt only raised an eyebrow, and the kid couldn't help but squirm at the look even though half of his face was covered. He sensed heat rising at his cheeks.

"So who are you again? I don't think I've seen you before."

Matt didn't answer as Sam Wilson took the kid's attention. He found himself fighting against T'Challa with Barnes by his side, and the claws went right between his wrist, cutting off the web, and Matt was able to engage on a fight.

He held out his palm, and sensed as his weapon flew towards his direction, which T'Challa was actually blocking it, and was now knocked to the head a bit. It was enough as Barnes swung his leg to the ribs, and T'Challa was thrown twenty feet away from them.

Matt attached his two stave into one, and twisted it so it turned into a long staff rather. Another feature. He sensed Stark's heartbeat and a sound of powering up, and he quickly sprinted away, avoiding the blast. He did a roll, avoiding another blast. And then he joined with Barton as he used the staff to propel himself into the air, and then swung it to the kid's midsection, who was thrown across the ground. And once again, Matt engaged against a kid. Thought he made sure he held himself back from injuring the kid.

"I don't think we could hold onto this much longer," Matt said to the comms, who was now _swinging_ through the air, holding onto his stave now and then kicked the center of the kid's midsection, who was then slammed behind the plane while Matt flipped into the air and landed on his feet and held out his palm, feeling the stave flew onto it.

"So not fair!" the kid whined, and then he was blasting webs and Matt had to spun around and dodge. He then threw his stave into his direction while he jumped across the truck, and pulled his weight forward and swung the kid by his hips.

"Look, this isn't your war, kid. Just get back to Queens. Go home." Matt told him, holstering his stave.

The kid huffed indignantly, "Seriously? What could I do to stop you—" Then he was thrown across the ground by Wanda's blasts.

Matt sighed. Angst Teenagers. Right. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"We got to go," He heard Barnes said on the comms. "That guy's probably in Siberia right now."

"I'm gonna draw all the fliers," Rogers replied. "I'll take Vision. You take the jet."

"No, you get to the jet!" Wilson called. "Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

Matt's stomach dropped with dread as he joined with Wanda, who was holding off against the War Machine and Vision. The thought of being caught by the government made him worry. But not for himself, but for the life he built.

"NO!" Rogers snapped, and Matt couldn't help but sigh in relief as he strike against Vision. "We're not leaving you. You'll get captured."

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." Barton said.

"There's no other way?" Matt asked, almost sounding desperate now. Almost.

"This isn't a real fight, Steve." Wilson reminded him.

"Alright, Sam, what's the plan?" Rogers said. Matt's head bowed with resignation as he his head cocked to Wanda's direction, who gave him a small nod.

"We need a small diversion, something big."

Matt used his heightened senses around the area. Stark and War Machine were in the air catching up with Wilson, where as Barton dealt with T'Challa and Vision. He frowned when he sensed Romanoff's heartbeat in the further direction, away from the battle.

"I got something," Matt grumbled, his head cocking to the direction of the kid's indignant shouts as his allies fought.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well I freakin' love the showdown SO much, and I could just picture Matt being so awesome. But really no offense, but I could see why Daredevil couldn't be there. He's small compare to the other heroes, and he's very vulnerable and would easily lose against the others. Sorry Matt. I am sorry about the description in fighting scenes. It's actually hard to put into words, but I was able to grasp each character's style of fighting a bit. About Matt's costume, he didn't come back as "Daredevil". He is still retired vigilante. He only came as an ally. And regards about Matt and Spiderman, he is definitely holding back his strength when it came to the kid and very reluctant.

So what do you think? Should I still continue?

EDIT 5/26/16 - Deleted Scene is on my TUMBLR. U can just get the link from my AO3


End file.
